Halloween
by HoshiRyuu330
Summary: Halloween is now apart of the Legendary Figures. Her job? Terrorize. JackxOC or BernardxOC. During SC3, except Chapter 1.


**Author's Note: I'M SOOOOO SORRRYYYY! A lot has happened. It was my senior year last year I and I was in danger of staying back. I wanted to graduate and get out of there. I'm in college program this year and that took up the past 4 months. And the biggest thing was my dad and grandmother passing away last summer. So yeah. A lot of drama, but seeing that some people have still been reading this, I finally decided to update. It actually made me really happy. So thanks you guys :D**

**Now this is a re-written part of the first chapter. It's actually a back story of Sapphire that has a connection to Bernard, because the last one didn't. I really like this part better and I hope you guys do too.**

The head baker elf Sapphire grinned as she put the final touches on her best and final ginger bread house of the day. It was Christmas Eve and she spent all night on it and was proud to be finally finished. She took off her chef's hat and apron and placed it on the counter next to the coco maker. She grabbed a cup and made her favorite flavor. She brought the cup to her mouth and sipped a little, "Mmmm…caramel with a tint of French Vanilla. Perfect. Now I can finally go to-"

"Sapphire!" a voice called out to her. She heard footsteps come towards her. She sighed heavily and placed her coco next to her apron. She felt the person grab on to wrist and turned her towards them.

"What is Bernard?" she asked rolling her eyes. "I'm tired. I want to sleep. I have to make several carrot cakes tomorrow for the Easter Bunny."

"Santa fell off a roof…" he mumbled tilting his head to the floor. Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He sighed heavily and brought his head back up.

"SANTA FELL OFF A ROOF!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The baker elves stopped what they were doing and looking at the two oldest elves. Sapphire just stared at him for a good 2 minutes. Bernard took Sapphire out of the bakery. Bernard pushed past the other elves finishing off their jobs for the night. He had finally reached his desired destination, Santa's office. He closed the door and walked towards Santa's desk.

"Okay. What happened again?" Sapphire asked as she watched Bernard look one of Santa's books. He found the one he was looking for and dropped the large brown book on the table.

"Santa just finished the delivery at the Smith's house and was on the roof of their neighbors, the Calvin's," Sapphire walked over to Bernard and stood beside him as he was turning the pages in the book. The book held the personal information of every Santa that existed. Their real names, where they lived…their deaths. "See look," he pointed to the page he was looking for.

**Name: Henry Greenwood**

**Age Founded: 50**

**Age: 100**

**Born: October 7, 1894**

**Died: December 24, 1994**

"I still don't understand why you are hysterical right now. I haven't seen you like this, since… the very first Santa Claus death."

"It's been too long," he said walking to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands.

"For what?"

"It's been 10 minutes and no one has put on the suit. That's too long Sapphire. What if no one puts on the suit?"

"Then we'll put you in the suit," Sapphire laughed. Bernard didn't budge. Sapphire hated seeing Bernard like this. He was never like this. She sat down in Santa's chair and flipped to the next page. Blank. _What if Bernard is right? What will happen if no one will put on the suit?_ Sapphire thought as she placed he head in her hand and stared at the blank page.

Bernard stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll go warn the elves that there is going to be no more Santa Claus…" he said, "No more Christmas…" he whispered. Sapphire got up as well.

"I'll come with you," Sapphire grabbed the book and shut it closed. But the book slammed opened before Sapphire took her first step. Bernard looked at the book as a white light shot out of it. Sapphire looked back at the blank page she was looking at a couple of moments ago. Words began to write themselves onto the page.

Sapphire grinned at looked at Bernard. "Looks like we got a new Santa after all…" Bernard smiled and headed out to greet the new Santa Claus. Sapphire closed the book and placed it in one of the drawers. "Now, I can finally get some rest."


End file.
